Packaging systems for stacks of tablets are widely used in food industry. Such packaging systems often take the form of a wrapper, sometimes a shrinkable wrapper, because such packaging systems are relatively easy to process at high speed and in large quantities. Because tablets are normally adapted so as to correspond to a basic consumer unit, the tablets are normally used the one after the other, and not all at once. In order to protect the remaining tablets after the first opening of the packaging system and up to use of the complete stack, it is often preferred to have the stack of tablets contained in a packaging system comprising re-closing means.
The present invention concerns a packaged product comprising the combination of a stack of tablets with a packaging system containing the stack of tablets, whereby the packaging system comprises re-closing means. Such a packaging system is known from WO92/20593 published on theof Nov. 7, 1992 for food product.
Among the advantages of such packaging systems is the fact that they are air-tight when closed, which is particularly adapted for packaging food products which are very sensitive to oxygen. Further, these packaging systems can be repeatedly re-closed.
However, air-tight packaging systems for food product are not adapted to packaging of chemical compositions, such as a bleaching agent. Indeed, if such materials are packed in an air-tight packaging system, the gas may be released within the package without being evacuated, thus deforming the packaging system and, in extreme cases, leading to explosion of the packaging system, as the content may release gas.
The invention seeks to provide a packaged product of the above mentioned kind which can protect tablets comprising chemical compositions which may also release gas.